


Loneliness

by Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23/pseuds/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23
Summary: Irma Pince gets a visit from an old friend during this sad times.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I’m back with a new fic.  
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> (This is written between the Second Wizarding War and a few years after.)

Hearing the whispers of others filling the Library had always made her smile even though she knew that at the end of the day she would have to re-sort her collection, re-shelve the books left scattered around on tables, and mend the bindings abused year after year by hundreds of little hands. 

Remembering her own time as a student at Hogwarts brought a small, sad smile to her face, a sigh slipping from her chest.

She had been at Hogwarts longer than anyone could remember, a constant in the turbulent stream of time that brought generations of students through her library doors. There was nowhere else for her to go. Hogwarts was her home. Minerva and Poppy were the only ones who knew her secret, the only ones who kept it. It was always them against the world.

Irma busied herself as she tidied the Library one last time before sleep. She laughed quietly to herself as she reached the far back alcove. So many memories lived there. They flooded her mind all at once and a single tear slipped out of her eye. She wiped it away, absentmindedly, with another sigh.

What she wouldn't do to hear the bickering between the young Marauders or the scheming of the Weasley twins; the hushed whispers of her children complaining about their Potions assignments.

Now they are gone… They aren’t coming back…

Irma takes pride in the friendships that she gathered around her throughout her years as Hogwarts Librarian. She was always around to listen to their cries and complaints, able to cheer them up with a charm or a sweet, listening for the sounds of a reluctant chuckle.

Irma was a silent ear for them to spill their secrets to, always there, always present, always trusted to hold their secrets as if they were her own. She was trusted, always.

Her children's secrets were always safe with her, even from the prying of the headmaster. She would lie, tell him that she hadn't heard anything, plead ignorance when her children's schemes and pranks went off without a hitch.

Her priorities were her children, her library, the school, not the whims of the headmaster. She loved and cared for the children, each and every one, in her own way. Yes, she might act strict and cold but she has been guarding herself for so many years and she has built walls around herself, it was easier that way.

Irma shook her head as she walked towards the secret room at the back of the library, protected by her magic. The door could feel her coming, cracking itself open in welcome.

Once inside, the door closed silently behind her, the enchanted fireflies - forever drifting through the air - shining slightly brighter when they noticed her presence in their room. Irma loved the enchanting glow of her small friends, the ever-changing cast of light their luminescent bodies sent out over the room.

She chuckled when one of the little bugs drifted down to her, setting down on the shoulder of her robes. Ever so gently, she stroked it’s small wings and watched with eternal awe as it rejoined its family in the air.

A giggle caught her attention. She looked around the walls of her room, finding the source of the joyous sound easily. Hundreds of portraits decorated the walls, one large frame holding a space for their occupants to meet if they so desired.

Her favourite students, a few from each generation, the sweet ones, quiet ones, the most mischievous of the years all lived within this room, even years after they had passed on from this world.

The giggles came from the large frame. Little Lily Potter - Evans at this age - waved at her, arm slung around young Severus, cheeks still round in youth.

Irma saw James and the others of the marauders creeping up behind the pair, devilry in their eyes. Her heart ached for them, all of them, knowing everything they had gone through. Other students watched on, chattering amongst themselves, some waving at Irma as well.

Tears filled her eyes as Lily and Severus ran from James, tumbling through portrait after portrait, giggling as only first years could do. Sirius and Remus watched their leader chase the pair, laughing amongst themselves as Peter cheered James on.

Her memories changed almost faster than she could keep track of, years of antics and fights, making up and breaking up filling her mind.

She startled at the soft touch on her shoulder, turning to glance at the man standing behind her.

Argus' face was unreadable to most, his seemingly permanent scowl hiding his true thoughts from the world. She was not most.

Irma didn't say anything to the man, didn't need to. She knew how hard it was for Argus to be in this room, to see the faces of the children that had terrorized the walls of the castle over the years. The first new moon was always harder for him than it was for her. 

“That boy was all Lily. He was never rude nor disrespectful, cheeky as anything though. He was kind to me. Brought me cakes, didn't know I couldn't eat them, but it's the thought. He brought Mrs Noris treats too, and he treated the house-elves so well. Such a sweet soul," Argus reminisced, drifting closer to the portrait of Harry Potter; hung close to his parents.

"The poor thing, born to die.” Argus trailed a finger over the frame of the portrait. “It is one of my greatest regrets that he didn't get on with Severus. That snake would have made such a good mentor for the boy had he been able to pull his head out the past long enough to see just how _Lily_ Harry was." 

"Argus, it isn't good to live in the past. You know this," Irma reminded the poltergeist. He chuckled, patting her shoulder once more, drifting off through the door. Irma followed behind him, the door opening to allow her through.

"I know, Irma. Do you?"

* * *

Once Irma and Argus had left the memory room, they walked together to her desk in the centre of the library. On it sat a book, the magical kind that would update itself every year at the first new moon. Irma was afraid to open it tonight, afraid to see the names.

Argus set a hand on her shoulder, opening the book for her and turning to the newest page. It took Irma a moment to register what it was she saw there. The words and names on the page immediately brought tears to her eyes.

This book, this marvel of modern magic, was a list of all those who had died during the two great wizarding wars, and all those involved who had died since.

The previous update had broken her heart.

Her children, the little souls she had watched mature and grow throughout their years in her school.

Generations of children. All now gone.

 _Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Padma Patil, Daphne Greengrass, Oliver Wood, Cornelius Fudge._ Her children. Dead.

Tonight, seeing the new names, shattered her beyond repair. Never had so many of her children been taken from her at once. There lay their names, just as their bodies now lay beneath the earth.

 _Luna Lovegood, Tracey Davis, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, Minerva McGonagall, Sybil Trelawney, Pomona Sprout, Mrs Norris, Poppy Pomfrey_. All gone.

Irma remembered what her mother had told her when she decided to bind her magic to the school. She had said, "You are committing yourself to a life apart. Hogwarts will save you, will sustain you beyond your natural life. But you will be alone. Children will come to you, filter through the halls and then they will leave. Then, their children will find you, disturb your books and silence and then they too will leave you. Time and again, you will love these children, love their children, and those after them. But one day, one of your children will die, and then another, and another and another and _another_. It will not stop. You will love these children, they will be yours, and then they will die. You will live, you will survive, but you will be alone, forever."

Argus followed her to her rooms, bidding her good night and drifting off to begin his night routine of protecting the halls, watching for children out of bed, and sending them on their way.

Irma laid herself down in bed, extinguished the lights and stared into the dark. Her tears fell silently down her face, collecting in the hollow of her throat.

Her whole body shook with her sobs, but still, there was no sound. She cried and cried, mourning her children, mourning their deaths and the great loss their loved ones must feel for them, mourning for herself. 

Finally, her tears dried up, her grief was still fresh and hot in her mind, but it was settling over that which had come before it. The loss was not new to her.

She had been alive for longer than most people could fathom. Irma Pince knew loss. She closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

Her dreams were filled with the faces of her children, those long dead and those sleeping in beds not far from her now.

She knew loss, but she also knew hope. Her children were here, dreaming in the castle, their existence living proof of her hope for the future. 

Her children needed her. She needed them. 

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and for those who had helped enjoyed, motivated and encouraged me to do this fic, also to the two who had been my betas.


End file.
